Callie
by cofe
Summary: Callie Cullen, daughter of Bella and Edward, meets an interesting boy on the first day of school who looks remarkably like her
1. Chapter 1

"Callie! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" My mother called up the stairs.

First day of high school. Just great. Jumping out of bed, I grabbed a pen and notebook off the floor and rushed down our cramped stairs, grabbing a bagel from the counter on my way out the door. My mum was waiting in our idling SUV, and we raced off as soon as I figured out how to close the door without getting the jacket caught.

Looking at me and my mother from the side, we look exactly alike. Both of us have long, straight brown hair. Our facial outline is heart –shaped, narrowing down at the chin. But when you look closer at us, you notice that my eyes are a light bronze, almost gold colored. I'm a good five inches taller than my mom, and a lot more of my father in me. That is to say, I'm half vampire. Of course, I know all about my mother's tragic love story. About how my mother and father met, of the difficulties in their relationship, and how they fell in love. But then, because of the said difficulties in their relationship (she's human, he's vampire), my father had to leave mother. That's where it gets fuzzy. Mom really dislikes talking about that part of her life. I can understand. I know mom still loves dad though, since my room is right across from hers, and she talks in her sleep. I've never met dad, and I'm not counting on meeting in the future either. If I did, I would like to say a few choice words to him, none of which are appropriate to say in front of my mother. Mother's always been very delicate for as long as I can remember. And because of my part-supernatural abilities, I've brought it on myself to look after her.

We made it to school without any incident, and actually managed to walk through the front entrance before I was mobbed by my two best friends, Rebeca and Lizzy.

"Did you hear about Jessica? I mean, she got a nose job, and it looks like someone slammed a door into her face." "I heard that Justin broke up with Clare during the summer. Maybe he'll finally ask me out." "Nicole got this totally fab hair cut, it's definitely going to set off a new trend."

"Calm down, guys," I half shouted, laughing. They might seem a bit ditsy, but they were the best friends anyone could ask for.

"Well, you don't have to worry about guys asking you out," Lizzy said jokingly. "Guys worship at your feet."

She was alluding to an incident in 7th grade when a boy whom I did not even recognize got onto his knees during lunch and asked me to be his girlfriend. They still tease me about it to this day.

Humans have always thought that I am beautiful, since I am half vampire. But in my own eyes, I'm just one half mortal human, one half blood sucking monster.

The sound of Rebecca's voice broke through my thoughts. "Speaking of guys and Callie, I heard that there's these three juniors, well, only one's a junior, the other two are seniors, that are, like, totally_ gorgeous_. The junior isn't dating anyone right now, but I bet when he sees you he'll probably _melt_."

Where did she hear these rumors on the first day of school? And was she trying to set me up? It sounded definitely like something Rebeca would do.

I went through my typical first day of school. Getting to know the teachers, gathering up paperwork by the truckloads, and having people gawk at me everywhere I go.

Lunch time soon rolled around. After getting out of line with my lunch and locating where Rebeca and Lizzy were sitting, I plopped down between them, and brought myself up to date with the on goings of our new school via Rebeca and Elizabeth. Just then, my ears heard a gasp from the other side of the cafeteria, too soft for any human ears to catch. I looked in the direction of the sound, and met the bronze colored eyes of a person who looked remarkably like me.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared. He stared. I blinked. He kept on staring.

By now I was starting to notice how remarkably beautiful he was. His reddish brown hair was in a messy disarray, but looked perfect at the same time. His face had an elegant air about it, and his eyes-_ his eyes were the exact color and shape as mine_. The more I stared, the more he started resembling me. I was sure he was thinking the exact same thing.

It was then that I noticed the other four that sat around him. All were inhumanly beautiful. _Inhumanly._

"Vampires," I hissed under my breath. By this time, all four were looking at me. The black haired one was looking frustrated, the beautiful blonde had a blank, bored look on her face, and the other two boys were looking between me and him in confusion.

I knew what they were thinking. _How does she know about us when she is obviously not one of us? Her heart is beating, she is eating human food, and the blush in her cheeks indicates that she is human._ Well, they were only half right. I was definitely not vampire, but I wasn't exactly human either.

The boy who looked like me had a concentrating look on his face, as if he was trying to read my mind. And who knows? Some vampires had special abilities. Maybe this one could hear thoughts. I quickly started thinking about the chip in the wall across from me. It seemed as if he couldn't get anything out of me though. _Hm._ Maybe I was an exception.

I made a spit-second decision, got up from the table, and walked towards the group of five. A voice in the back of my mind wondered if they were dangerous. It didn't matter anyways. They didn't know I was half vampire, and that I might have some interesting talents of my own to defend myself with.


	3. Chapter 3

The cafeteria fell silent as I made my way towards the isolated group of five. I kept my head up and my eyes on the reddish brown haired boy as I walked. I felt the eyes of the whole cafeteria, including the five I made my way towards, all pointed at me. I gracefully came to a stop three feet away from their table. They all looked older than me, but then again, they were juniors and seniors, while was just a thirteen going on fourteen freshman. And who knew their real age?

"Might I ask what your coven is doing in this town?" I asked them politely, in a voice too low for the curious humans to hear.

They looked shocked. "Aren't you human?" the one built like a wrestler asked. "How do you know about us?"

"I'd like to learn a bit more about your coven, and the reasons that you are in my home town before I answer that, thank you." I answered quietly back.

"Your blood holds no appeal to us," the blond haired boy said. "You're obviously not the normal human. After class, come with us to our home, and we can explain ourselves then."

_Fair enough,_ I thought. I nodded, and quietly turned back towards my table in the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Lizzy asked me as I sat down. "Nothing," I replied, knowing too well that _they_ could hear what I was saying as if I was standing next to them. Lizzy didn't question me further, and I went back to eating.

After class, I stood in the parking lot and gave my mom a call to tell her that I would be going to some friend's house after school, and that she didn't need to go pick me up. I think she would have had a heart attack if she knew who's house I _really_ was going to.

Looking around the parking lot, I noticed a sleek and shiny Aston Martin V12 Vanquish sitting a few rows from me. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards it. Way to blend in with the crowd.

They were already there by the time I reached the car. It seemed like the blond haired boy, or Jasper, as I had learned shortly after the cafeteria incident, was missing from the group.

"He went to warn our parents that we had a guest coming over today," Alice told me, noticing my eyes flicking between them. I didn't comment, just climbed in after Rosalie and buckled up.

I was surprised at how still vampires could be. Though I was half vampire, this was the first time for me to actually meet one, let alone five, or seven if you counted the two we were going to meet. All four of them sat perfectly still, and the conversation just _flowed_ (not). By the time we reached the house, I was going crazy with tension. Not that you could tell from my expression.

Climbing from the car, I looked around. The house, or mansion seemed more appropriate, was beautiful. Graceful and elegant, with a slight Victorian feel to it. Who knew that vampires lived in such gracious homes?

The inside was even more amazing. A sweeping mahogany staircase flowed down into the front room, where a beautiful black grand piano stood on a stage of some sorts. From where I stood, I could see the living room, with the comfortable sofas and the plasma TV. The kitchen, from what I gathered, was empty. I mentally shivered, and turned my attention to the people who had just descended from the staircase. They were every bit a vampire as their adopted children, but they seemed kind, caring, even. I shook myself. Who had ever heard of a kind vampire? I made myself pay attention to what the man, Carlisle was saying.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pleased to meet you, miss," The blond haired male said to me graciously. I got the feeling that he was the leader of their coven.

Instead of answering, I barely nodded my head, and let my eyes flicker over my surroundings, and the female vampire standing next to the male on the staircase. I knew that they were watching my every move, so I kept on a expression of cool indifference, trying my hardest to cover up my true feelings of confusion and turmoil. Instead of getting rewarded with confused looks, however, Jasper, who had just joined us, coughed into his hand, as if trying to cover up laughter. I narrowed my eyes, and pushed down on my feelings, covering them up from even myself** (you know, she's Bella's daughter, and Bella could do that in Breaking Dawn, when she's a vampire)**. A look of bewilderment flashed across his face, before it was replaced with a look of boredom.

Then I noticed the brown haired one looking at me strangely. What? He couldn't read feeling too could he? I decided to ignore the rest of the coven, and focus on what the leader was saying.

"—important to know how you came to be aware of the vampire population in this world. You see, whoever told you would have let you known for a reason, and since he or she is probably a vampire, we need to know who it was. How did you get away?"

I lifted an eyebrow, amused (you know, acting cool and indifferent to the world is really hard, especially around vampires). I decided to that my secret was safe for right now. I didn't want any of them finding mum, otherwise she might be in danger. It was a miracle that the mind reading one hadn't found her yet.

"Actually, this is the first time I have met a vampire before. So no, obviously a vampire did not reveal the vampire population to me. A human did." Finished, I turned around and walked out the door. They were getting too close to the truth, and I had to protect mother.


End file.
